


You Don't Know You're Beautiful

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm, Teasing, handjobs, release, that song, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	You Don't Know You're Beautiful

Tony was up at the bar, pouring himself a drink. He had asked Steve to put on some music, to get him a little more used to technology. So far, so good, or so it seemed. The speakers crackled as the Soldier switched radio stations. They had gone from country to rap to smooth jazz. Steve wasn’t finding anything he really liked. Tony was half tempted to succumb to the soothing sexy melodies of AC/DC but he figured that he’d give Steve a few more minutes to be useless.

The genius took a sip from his tumbler and nearly spit it out as a, in Tony’s mind, hideously bad pop song came on.

“Steve!……” Tony roared over the music.

“What?” Damn it, he could hear the cheeky adorable happiness in the Soldier’s voice.

“Turn this crap off!”

“But you said I could pick a radio station! I like this one!” The Soldier emerged, shirtless, sweat glistening on that bare hairless chest. Tony almost dropped his glass. He had forgotten about that part. Steve walked over to Tony, picking him up under the arms and swinging him around and setting him on the ground. Luckily none of the precious liquid gold made it to the floor,

“Ugh….do we have to?” Tony whined, “……it’s POP music….” He made a disgusted face.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud. Besides, this song makes me think of you!” Steve cracked a genuine smile. Tony wouldn’t believe that any of them weren’t genuine. The Soldier had such an innocent demeanour.

“What part of this God awful song reminds you of me?!” Tony was barely containing his disgust, Steve just stole the glass from his hands and put it on a side table, sweeping the playboy into his arms,

“All of it.” He ran a hand down the side of Tony’s face and the genius blushed slightly, turning back to his glass. Just as his fingers were about to touch it, Steve hugged him tightly, dragging him to the couch. They landed with a thud as Tony fell against Steve’s bare chest, the Soldier clinging to him happily. Tony just succumbed to his fate and relaxed a little. He still missed his alcohol though.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., at least turn on something a little less insane…..” The computer stopped the horrendous onslaught of sound that was One Direction and transitioned to AC/CD’s song “Shoot to Thrill”.

“Oh, GOD! SO much better!” Steve still held Tony close and nuzzled the back of the playboy’s neck. “Tony….” That one word sent a chill up the genius’s spine. That whispered breath made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. And they weren’t the only thing standing at attention. Steve’s large warm hand was nestled comfortably in between Tony’s spread legs.

“What are you up to, Capsicle?”

“I just wanted to give you a little reward for being such a wonderful person.”

“Well…..” Tony’s chest puffed out a little bit, “I’m always wonderful, in case you didn’t know…..”

“Well, then….” Steve’s hand slid a little lower, giving Tony a gentle teasing squeeze, “I’ll have to reward you a lot more often then…..” The playboy stiffened and a soft moan fell from his lips. Steve was too good at this. The ice clinked in its glass. Tony snuggled back against Steve’s chest, resting his head on the Captain’s shoulder. That large hand with those rough calloused fingers felt like a cat’s tongue sliding along the underside of Tony’s cock. The soldier let his legs fall open. Tony’s were draped on the outside of Steve’s and his body spread wide, exposing him to the Captain’s hungry gaze. Even the thought of Steve looking at him was making the genius blush.

Those long nimble fingers stroked Tony to full hardness and he could feel himself jerk in the Soldier’s tight fist. The clear trickle of excitement slid down over Steve’s knuckles and Tony moaned as he felt himself squeezed so deliciously. The drone of AC/DC had stopped long ago, not that Tony had even registered. His mind was hazy from the stifling pleasure between his legs. Steve’s warm lips caressed the shell of his ear, the side of his throat, as the Captain’s other hand crept like a snake under the playboy’s tight faded black shirt.

Steve could feel every rib as his fingers clacked up Tony’s side. The Soldier’s slick palm slid hotly against that smooth toffee-coloured skin. The genius squirmed a little in Steve’s lap and he felt Tony push those sexy hips up against his fist. He tightened his fingers and Tony’s pushed his head against Steve’s shoulder with a moan, back arching. The Soldier couldn’t suppress a smile that crept across his face like a startled white moth as he exhaled and saw his breath rustle the playboy’s hair.

“Tony…..” There was his name again, falling from those perfect lips like a curse. Tony felt his body shudder as Steve’s fingers stroked a little faster, that other hand was slowly circling his nipple, that hot tongue was slithering behind his ear as if the Soldier was whispering the playboy’s last rites. A gasp split the silent air,

“Easy there, Soldier. You keep this up, I’m gonna come.”

“Do you want to come?” Steve’s husky baritone wafted over Tony’s flushed body like a torrent of white-water. Those fingers squeezed at the base of Tony’s shaft.

“I’m jut tempted to keep you here, spread across my lap all night,” Tony could feel Steve breathe hotly against his neck, “Listening to you moan…” The playboy couldn’t suppress a shiver of pleasure as Steve’s hand resumed its stroking, feeling the warm length of flesh stiffen and jerk in the Soldier’s fingers. The genius’s feet curled around Steve’s calves and latched on tightly as Tony’s back arched again. Steve had swiped a finger across the sensitive head and his hand had taken up residence once more against Tony’s chest, stroking lightly, wetly across his left nipple.

The genius bit his lip, feeling himself so close to climax. He started to whimper in earnest, panting raggedly. Tony could feel the sweat start to slide down his spine. His chest rose and fell as he gasped desperately for air. Steve’s onslaught continued as those slick fingers pinched the raised peak on Tony’s chest. A ragged cry split the silence once more and Steve’s voice laced the stiflingly sweet heavy air in the room,

“I wonder how hard you would come with just my lips here…..” Steve’s damp fingers circled Tony’s sensitive nipples, feeling the genius’s body jerk above him. Tony moaned hotly. It was a long desperate sound, full of pent up lust and desire. “Or what about here?” The Soldier’s damp fingers swiped across the dripping wet head of Tony’s cock and slid lower, barely pushing against the playboy’s tight hole. Tony shivered and moaned greedily, his cock was so hard from all of this teasing.

“Shall we try it?” The genius was taken off guard for a split second as the Soldier pushed his back down against the plush rug at their feet. Tony felt the air forced from his lungs as Steve’s fingers squirmed inside his body. That tight stretching heat engulfed the Captain’s senses, barely able to contain the urge within himself to take Tony right here and now. But he held back his urges, if only to be able to see that beautifully cocky man come by his own hand.

“Touch yourself.” The Captain commanded before diving down to suckle against the playboy’s chest. Tony’s hand flew between his legs and he felt Steve’s fingers sliding in and out of him, stretching his body wide, those two fingers almost too much to bear. Nothing compared to the Soldier himself, Tony thought, and gripped himself harder, closing his eyes in blinding pleasure.

A cry burst from his lips suddenly as he felt his cock jerk in his fist, the milky white-hot fluid spurting onto his glistening chest as Steve’s fingers still worked him, those silken lips sucking greedily against his skin. Tony felt the cool sticky release of the Soldier’s lips, those long gorgeous fingers pulled gently from his body as Tony felt himself relax even further into the comforting pull of the plush rug beneath him. Steve sat up and smiled down at Tony, who had his eyes closed against the gentle dimmed light. His body felt heavy and weightless simultaneously. He never wanted to have to get up again. He felt he could just sleep here forever. But that happy, honest voice settled into his ears and Tony cracked his eyes open blissfully,

“See, I told you you were wonderful.” Steve beamed down at Tony who just closed his eyes and relaxed again.

“You wanna pour me a drink, Cap?”

“Sure. Are you going to get up anytime soon?”

“Naw, think I’ll just stay down here forever, Stark Industries can run itself. All I need is a good scotch and that sexy thick cock of yours….” Tony saw Steve blush red and chuckled.

“Well then,” Steve said with a smirk, handing down Tony’s scotch to his waiting fingers and turning away to clean out the watered down one, “I hope that later when you‘re fully rested, you won’t be adverse to this thick cock pounding you into the mattress all night.”

Tony nearly spit out his drink and Steve just smirked.


End file.
